1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hooking apparatus for electric plating, and more particularly, to a plating hooking apparatus incorporated in an automatic conveyer so that objects to be plated are rotated in and above a plating tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional hooking apparatus has been arranged such that hooks 32 serving to charge the objects to be plated with electricity while hanging the objects thereon are protrudently provided on support branches 33 assembled into a frame assuming a desired configuration, and the support branches 33 secured to a support pole 34 is suspended from a current conduction bar 31.
In such a hooking apparatus, however, plating is effected on the hooked objects under the condition that the objects are disposed invariably in the same position and in the same direction within the plating tank. Consequently, there arise many problems in which the plating is apt to be uneven in thickness, unplated portions are created in the products each assuming an intricate configuration becuase of inside stagnant air, i.e., an air pocket, and a large quantity of processing liquid is taken outside when pulling up the plated objects from the plating tank, this bringing about futility of the liquid.